the_twilight_saga_harmonic_convergencefandomcom-20200213-history
Witches
History Interlude The witches came around in the bible era, after the flood, and we're known as the purest Species in existence. Though not the oldest Species they are among the most powerful. There were 14 original witches Nanael, Brina, Yvette, Aspen, Jinx, Mara, Caoidme, Finn, Zarina, Alden, ?, ?, ?, ? who become guardians later in life, as punishment. Seven would fall to sin, while the other seven would strive to be closer to their creator. These witches were not all raised together, when the time was right Lianae an angel on the high council brought them together. The War of Heaven Becoming Guardians The witches were tasked to fight a battle against demons alongside Lianae and other angels. However as half of them fail to sin, and begin to despise one another; unable to work together... They failed. Lianae dismissed them from her sight, angry and hoping they would improve. Of course she remained close to them; as she did love them dearly. Centuries went on, and the witches only became worse. The seven virtues split from the group, leaving the seven sinners to stumble through life. Lianae would task them once in awile, but often left them alone, and watched. When (20??) came along, Lianae decided enough was enough. She called all 14 of her witches forward, and requested that they performed a ceremony for her during a blood moon. She explained to them that nce it was done, that they would recieve punishment for their failures. Jinx was terrified and pleaded with Lianae to give them another chance; already expecting the worse. The 14 witches came together to perform the ritual, but once it was over Lianae had them all changed into cats. Each one would be assigned one to two new generation witches to watch over. One being a true witch- a witch whoms powers developed instaintly, and/or one apprentice. Their jobs would be to train them, and prepare them to fight and finish what the Guardians failed to do. Its through this Lianae hoped to save the Guardians. For if they could over come their sins, and over come whatever road blocks were holding them back, they would be granted their full power, and their bodies back The New Generation Witch Dut *Witches were originally meant to help keep the balance of good and evil on earth in check. *They were to be representatives of God's powers, and ambassadors of Heaven. *Tasked to make sure that humanity never gave up hope on their creator. **Sadly when sin started to come into the world, some of the witches also begin to stray. And some later in life would give up hope on the creator. Physiology Genetics The witches genes are one of the strongest in the world. Due to the purity that resides in their genetics witches are immune to diseases such a vampirism and lycanthropy of the gene is already activated. If the gene has yet to activate fully inside of them, the Witch could face of chance of becoming a werewolf or vampire if bitten,. However even if they are changed, should the gene activate the witch gene would be the dominant genetic code erasing the vampire or werewolf genetic makeup thus transforming them back into a human. A witch is also seemingly immortal, though aging can stop at any time between the ages usually of 16 and 35. The Guardians souls are also connected to the witches they protect. If a witch dies then their Guardian dies with them. However, the Guardian can die, and the witch will still live. Physical Traits Every witch is born with a star shaped birthmark, whether the gene has been activated or not. However though the witches who were born more towards the beginning of time know this, not all of the newer or younger witches do. Unique Traits/Features Every witch has there own unique trait, some kind physical mark that only they will posses. It can anything from a strange eye coloring, or hair coloring, to tattoos that appeared on their skin, or outlandishness features that became a part of them. The known traits are: Veteris Witches # Nanael- Natural White hair # Jinx- A pentagram tattoo that changes colors based on his mood # Caoidme- Natural Silver Hair # Yvette- # Brina # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Novus Witches # Shilo- Red diamonds embedded into her skin. # Jane- Multicolored eyes # Alec- # Renesmee- Bronze flowers entertwined in her hair. # Sasha # Lenox # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Abilities and Limitations Every Witch can perform any kind of magic, however each witch has one that they have an affinity for, which means they are stronger when using that element. Awakening When a Witch is put under severe duress, the trauma they experience will often cause their Witch Genetics to "kick in" so to speak, activating their powers and causing their body to go under physical changes. As the purest of the supernatural beings, their genetics instantly override any other "disease" (i.e vampire or werewolf) plaguing their bodies. Weaknesses Guardians The guardians are a group of 14 witches who were the first witches born on earth. Jinx is the oldest followed by Nanael making them in sorts unofficial leaders. Nanael due to being the strongest of them, and Jinx due to being the oldest. ''Seven Deadly Sins These seven were the first picked out of the 14 witches, and their failure leads to their downfall, the seven virtues cats downfall, as well as the reason 14 future witches had to be choosen in order to save the world. '''Pride' "Pride. That was what I did wrong, and the reason why I am a cat. See, out of all the original witches, I was the most powerful one. And I wanted to be perfect. The perfect little witch that could do it all on her own. I forgot that I didn’t have to – that I had others to help me. But in my quest to being perfect, I lost myself. And ignored them, shunning them. Eventually, I was left alone. And gained more power. That is the reason why I was turned into a cat. It is now you who must take my place, Shilo. Only you, with the help of others, can save the world." - Nanael (Explaing to her witch on why she was turned into a cat) Envy "Envy. That was my downfall. That's why I'm...the way that I am. I was in love with someone who might have loved me back, but he wasn't ready to admit that. I... I got hurt. He blamed himself so he pushed me away, started to sleep around with everyone. Eventually I kind of just snapped. Stabbed one of them in the shoulder because it hurt too much to see him with someone else." - ''Caoidme (Explaing to her witch on how she was turned into a cat) '''Wrath' "I was once as virtuous as any normal person can be. I had a normal, happy life with the other six cats – Jinx, Caoidme, Yvette, Nanael, Mara and Brina. One day, I felt the burning anger and hatred deep inside of me – there was no reason for it to be there, but it was. Until the seven of us began drifting apart, each consumed by its own sin. At the same time, I had a sister…that was more like a daughter to me. But still my sister. She was my whole world. She was only two when she was killed… My little baby. I was furious and hurt, and acted upon a hot head. I wanted revenge. But instead of taking it out on the very six people that were drifting away from me and the ones who had taken my baby away from me, I sought it on nearest village. Even if they were innocent people, I cursed them all with the same spell. Within days, the village was deserted. And on that moment, I was transformed into a cat. I just wanted my family back. I didn’t know…that what I was doing was wrong. I don’t think, now, that I truly wanted to hurt someone." ''- Aspen (Explaing to her witch on how she was turned into a cat) '''Sloth' "I didn't want to learn how to fight, Alec. '' ''I was born privileged- the kind of child that had everything handed to her. When it came time for me to train, '' ''I expected the same thing. 'I just... I didn't want to do anything.'I didn't like feeling tired. So, when my fellow Witches needed my help... '' ''I didn't come. 'I stayed home and the next day...well, here we are." ''- Yvette (Explaing to her witch on how she was turned into a cat) '''Greed' "Greed was what caused my downfall. You see, Renesmee, I was the second most powerful out of all the witches, and the youngest -though Mara is only 2 months older than me-, being surpassed only by Nanael. When we were all younger I didn't mind being the second best, as there were still so may things left for me to learn and hope to become even better than Nana over the years. '' ''She was always ahead of me in what power came to, and little by little I began getting annoyed by it as it was proving much more difficult learning complex spells as I didn't have that much ability yet. At some point I came across dark magic, and as all prohibited things it felt too tempting to leave it behind. So I embraced it, and adapted many spells so I could use them, thinking that way no one would notice it was dark magic, and that way not only would I be better than Nanael but it would give her a new purpose to stop trying to be perfect and stop shunning us. Over time, I just took in darker spells, without even editing them to make them a bit less dangerous. While my downfall came much later than expected, wanting more power at any cost got the best of me." - Brina (Explaing to her witch on why she was turned into a cat) Gluttony "Gluttony was my downfall I was one of the weakest witches around, and even though I loved every single one of them – I was anxious over not being enough. '' ''Food became my comfort to handle anxiety. And I thought that it would help me. But soon, I lost control. All that mattered was food to me. And then, I was turned into a cat. Punished by the one action that once gave me comfort. '' ''Do not fall for it, young Kolton. Do not make the same mistake I did. I know you’re only a child – but you can count on me to protect you, guard you, and teach you. I will lay down my life for you, if I have to." - Mara (Explaing to her witch on why she was turned into a cat) Lust "I was once a man... Until lust became my greatest sin. But you have to understand, when it first started what I was doing wasn't out of lust. It didn't form into lust until this one girl wouldn't just leave things alone... She was persistent in loving me, and I was afraid, and didn't know how to love, nor was i ready to try. I did however love her, and I desired her... But I push her at arms length, causing my love for her grow into lust. And thus my usual activities that I used to cope with my past, became lustful advances. I was never satisfied, as I went from one girl to the other, each one reminding me of her in one way or another... In the long run I fell to the sin and caused hers as well." - Jinx (Explaing to his witch on why he was turned into a cat) ''Seven Virtues '''Humility' Finn "I'm afraid I failed Lianae just as the sinners, but merely due to differences and our inability to get along. Thus me and six others were punished as the sinners, however we got off a bit easier... Unlike them we can still shift back to our human forms for a bit... If you ask me however, our punishment should be the same as theirs. After all we should have tried harder... We knew they had flaws, but we didn't try to help them. It's as much our fault as theres... But we are going to do better we you lot. I swear it." - Finn (explaining to his witch about the punishments) Kindness Zarina Patience Diligence Charity Temperance Chastity Alden New Generation Category:Species Category:Witches